A New Life
by LovedByYou
Summary: What if Edward didn't come back and Bella didn't jump but was changed? What if she tried to move on but they meet again five years later. This is my first fanfic. Pleas read and review. Some violence and some passion later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sadly. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too mean but I am ok with any type of review. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

I looked out the window of the airplane as I thought about the past five years. When Edward left me I had been a mess. I decided that I needed to move on so I started to hang out with Jacob Black. As I got closer to him I learned a that he was a werewolf. One day I asked him to take me to the meadow Edward used to take me to. At first we were happy and calm there but then I regretted ever going there.

Jacob and I were talking when he stiffened at my side. I looked around and realized why. There in front of us stood three beautiful vampires that I didn't know. They introduced themselves as Aro, Felix, and Jane. They told me that I had to either be turned or killed because I knew too much. Jacob turned into a wolf and tried to protect me but Jane used her power to stop him. When she tried on me it didn't work. They decided to take me and they left Jacob there. I never saw him again.

In their castle they realized all the power I could have so they decided to turn me. I got bit by Felix and I was in pain for three days. When I woke up I looked beautiful and my power got extremely stronger. I also got two more powers. One was to copy other powers and to change my eye color. All three powers came in handy. When I first woke, the Volturi wanted me to drink human blood but I refused and seeing as I could easily kill them they decided to let me hunt animals. After a while, I started becoming close friends with Felix. We started going out after about two years but he knew that I could never love him but he was content with me being there with him.

Now we were in a plane to Fargo, North Dakota. There had been reports about newborns going out of control. We were going to handle the problem and then we were going to take a vacation. I was thinking about our vacation when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella, love, the plane has landed." Felix looked at me worriedly. I never blanked out unless I thought about what had happened.

"Great, let's get rid of some stinking newborns" I said as I kissed him. His kisses were not like Edward's but they still made me forget things. We got off the plane holding hands and that's when everything started.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Tear, Tear.**

**Thank you for the few reviews that I got. This chapter is going to have a character that one of my reviewers loves.**

_**"Great, let's get rid of some stinking newborns" I said as I kissed him. His kisses were not like Edward's but they still made me forget things. We got off the plane holding hands and that's when everything started.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Old Friends/Enemies**

**Chapter 2**

My face turned serious as I realized that there were other vampires near me. I knew Felix knew too because he squeezed my hand. We kept on walking towards the luggage claim as if nothing was wrong.

I had this weird feeling inside of me. I didn't know why, yet.

I smelled the vampire coming closer to us. I turned around and I saw someone that I did not want to see and did not thought I would ever see again.

"Rosalie"

"Bella!" Rosalie's mouth was hanging open. In a blink of an eye Emmett had me in a bear hug. I had not realized that he was there until the hug.

RPOV

Emmett and I were coming back from one of our honeymoons. It had not been as I planned. After Edward left Bella we were all miserable, including me. It had been five years but everyone was still moping around. We had gone on the honeymoon to try to forget but all that happened was that we had gotten into a fight. It was our worst fight so far.

_Flashback_

"_Emmett, I know that you are still depressed, everyone is, but could you at least try to be happy."_

"_I'm sorry I can't be happy like you Rose, but I actually liked Bella!"_

"_I am not happy! You think I am happy seeing my family like this! The only reason I said that I wanted to go in a honeymoon was to try to help you feel better! It's not that I completely forgot Bella, it's that I hate seeing you sad. I love you and I want you to be happy but I guess all you need sometime by yourself." I left running, not knowing where I was going. _

_End of Flashback_

I stayed gone for three days until Emmett found me and asked me to forgive him. I did but I know that the fight put a strain in our relationship. Now we were walking towards baggage claim. We both turned to look at each other as we realized that there were other vampires here.

As we got closer we saw two vampires holding hands. One turned and my mouth hanged open.

"Rosalie" Bella was staring at me. How could this be? She wasn't supposed to be a vampire. We left her so she could live a normal life not to be turned.

"Bella!" Emmett ran towards her and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**Please review because I do not know if I want to continue the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I know that my first chapters aren't very good. They are kind of fast and boring but I am going to try harder. I didn't update sooner because my laptop stopped working but it's all good now.**

_"Bella!" Emmet ran towards her and pulled her into a hug._

* * *

Invitation

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Besides me Felix growled and Emmet put me down. Rosalie rushed to his side. All we did was stare at each other. The seconds passed by. I quickly looked at their faces. Rosalie looked surprised and happy (which surprised me). Emmet was switching from happy staring at me and the angry staring at Felix. He was the one to break the silence.

"So, who's this Bella?" Emmet asked staring menacingly at Felix. Felix was staring back, his eyes black. Leave it to Emmet to ask a not very important question now. I took Felix's hand and squeezed it gently, trying to calm him. He knew everything about my past and he hated the Cullens.

"He's Felix." The silence started again. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe I was seeing two of the seven vampires that had left me five years ago. I didn't want to see them but I did miss them. Once again, Emmet broke the silence.

"How did you change? WHEN? WHY? Why are you here? I MISSED YOU!!" And he pulled meinto a tight bear hug.

"Put her down!" Felix was ready to kill Emmet. Emmet put me down and his eyes darkened.

"Please both of you calm down." I glared at them. For the first time Rosalie spoke.

"What happened Bella?"

"It's a very long story Rosalie."

"Why don't you come to our home and tell us?" I didn't want to go to her home. I didn't want to see Alice, Jasper, Esme, or Carlisle. I definitely didn't want to see Edward.

As if she knew what I was thinking she said, "We live alone. Please come. Emmet and I have missed you so much." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could Rosalie miss me, she hated me.

"Please Bella. Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Emmet was looking at me with pleading puppy dog eyes. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Fine. I'll go but I can't stay for a long time. Felix and I have things to do."

"ThankYouThankYouThankYou!!!!" Emmet was jumping up and down like a little kid. He was still as I remembered him.

"Let's go to our car or do you have your own?"

"We have a car waiting for us. We'll follow you."

"OK. Let's meet in the front. Can't wait Bella!" Emmet was smiling so big as he turned with Rosalie and they walked to their car. Felix and I walked towards my car, a Ferrari California Sports Car, in silence. The silence was awkward. Someone needed to talk.

"Look Bella I know you miss them and you want to be with them but are you sure of this? You might see him." Felix was avoiding my eyes. I knew he cared about me but he was also worried that I might leave him.

"I am not sure of what I am about to do but I know I want to do it. Everything will be fine."

"But…" I kissed him passionately on the lips to calm him.

"Everything will be fine love. Relax please. Oh and please try to behave. No fighting. They didn't do anything to me. Promise me you wont try to kill them"

"I don't know…"

"I said promise me!"

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't try to kill them." We were getting to the front of the airport. Emmet and Rosalie were kissing passionately in front of a hummer. I didn't know what to expect.

* * *

**Please Review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So depressing, I know.**

**I finally get the chance to update! It is so hard to find time. I am not sure if Rose and Emmett were there when the Cullens where in Forks the first time so I am sorry if I get some information wrong. I also wanted to let you know that Alice can't see Bella's future because when Bella changed her power of shielding made her be able to shield everything. But if she wants o she can let her see her future.**

_"Alright, alright. I promise I won't try to kill them." We were getting to the front of the airport. Emmet and Rosalie were kissing passionately in front of a hummer. I didn't know what to expect._

_

* * *

  
_

Finally

Chapter 4

Emmet POV

I can't believe what just happened. I was so happy. Rose and I were walking towards my car. We were holding hands and smiling. We were both so happy all of a sudden. We hadn't really talked that much after our fight.

"I love you Emmett" I turned to look at Rose. Her eyes showed me that she truly meant it. I never really doubted her but he had become more distant after Bella left, but who had not.

" I love you too Rose" I lightly kissed her on the lips but that light kiss turned unto a passionate one. I had my arms around her waist pushing her towards me. I was biting her lower lip. Then we were interrupted.

"We are ready to go." Bella and Felix were standing next to a Ferrari California Sports Car. Knowing Bella, she probably still went at a normal speed limit. They both looked worried and calm at the same time.

"Alright. You guys can just follow us. It's not that far away." The house we lived in was a small house in the woods. It was beautiful and we had it for when we wanted to be alone. It had been a gift from Esme and Carslile. The rest of the family lived ten miles from there. We had just arrived. Now I could finally know what had happened to Bella.

Rosalie POV

We were inside my house. There was an awkward silence. Someone had to talk. "You can sit down if you'd like." They sat down on the couch across from Emmett and me.

"So Bella, what happened?" Emmett asked. Always so straight to the point. Bella tensed and sighed.

"Well after you left I was really depressed. I stayed like that for a long time. One day I went to go visit Jacob Black in La Push. We became friends quickly. He made me feel happy again." She was in pain because of us.

Bella continued, "One day we were hanging out when three Volturi members arrived. They were Aro, Jane, and Felix. They said I knew too much and I had to be turned or killed. Jane tried hurting me with her gift but it didn't work. Jacob tried helping me but they stopped him and they took me. I haven't seen him since."

I could see the pain in her face. I couldn't believe what had happened. We had left to protect her but she suffered anyways. Wait, she said Jacob was there and he tried to protect her. Was he dead?

"Bella, what happened to Jacob?"

"I don't know. Of course he wasn't hurt badly because he was a wolf."

"A wolf?!!!" Emmett was staring at Bella and his eyes looked like they were going to fall out.

"Yeah, After Jacob and I started getting closer, I found out that he was a wolf. So were other boys of La Push. They were the descendants of Ephiram Black."

"The same Ephiram we ran into many years ago?"

"Yeah." I couldn't believe this. What happened afterwards?

"What did you do after you were changed Bella?"

"I lived with the Volturi. I have worked for them all this time. In fact, we are here because there are many wild newborns in the city. We need to take care of them." I hadn't heard of that but I am sure my family has.

"Would you like us to help you?" I wanted to help. After everything we made her go trough we had to help.

"I don't want to involve you." She was still the same protective Bella.

"We really want to help right Rose. Besides it's not like we could get hurt. I mean we ARE vampires." Emmett looked at me with pleading eyes. Of course he would enjoy killing newborns. Typical Emmett.

"Of course. We'd love to help."

"Ok, I'll let you help but we won't be doing anything just yet."

"That's alright. Let me show you to a room so you can relax."

"It's alright Rose we can go to a hotel." I know what she was trying to do. She was scared that she would run into Edward. She would see him if she stayed because they were visiting tomorrow but I could always tell them not to come.

"Pretty please Bells! Stay, Stay, Stay!!!!!!!!" Emmett was hugging her tightly trying to convince her. She looked happy but worried. She wanted to stay but she was scared. I understood.

"Alright, I will stay." That is great! But now I am going to have to make that phone call. Hopefully Alice would take it the right way.

"Emmett go show them to their room please. I have to take a shower."

"Okay!!!" Emmett was jumping up and down just like Alice. When they left my phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Rose I had a vision that you were going to call me to tell me you were going to be busy tomorrow so we are going to visit you right now."_

"Umm….." What do I say?

"_Ok. See you in a bit Rose!!!" _

Ok. This is bad. They are on their way here. What should I do? Bella definitely didn't want to see them. Should I tell Bella? They all miss her, they would be happy to see her. Uggghhh!!! The door bell just rang! Ohh God!!!

"Coming!!" I am sooo sorry Bella.

"Who is it Rose?" Emmett was still upstairs with Bella and Felix.

"I don't know Emmett, I'll get it."

I opened the door and there stood Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carslile, and Edward. They all smiled but seconds later their smiles disappeared.

* * *

I hope you like it. Review! Emmett is looking at you with puppy dog eyes saying pretty please with a cherry on top.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I decided to change it a bit and instead of Jacob not being able to tell Bella he is a werewolf, he can. I know in the book he can't tell her but in this story he can.**

**_I opened the door and there stood Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carslile, and Edward. They all smiled but seconds later their smiles disappeared. _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Reunion

Chapter 5

Emmett took Felix and me to our room. It was beautiful. One wall was a window with silky curtains. There was a bed with a blue bed sheet. It had a canopy. I loved the room. It was much better than the one in Volterra but much smaller.

"So do you like it Bella?"

"Of course. It's beautiful. Thanks Emmett." He had a huge grin. He loved that I was here. I just realized that Felix was in the room. He hadn't talked all this time.

"Emmett can I have some alone time with Felix please."

"Sure Bells. Just remember don't be too loud. The house isn't sound proof." Did he just say that? Felix was laughing. Oh my god! Did he just laugh? Emmett was thinking the same thing as me.

"Wow Felix. I didn't know you laughed." Felix growled at that.

"Chill dude. I was just playing. Look I don't think we started off right. Since we both care about Bells I think we should try to be friends. You wouldn't want to hurt her would you?" Aww, that is so sweet.

"Of course not." Felix's face softened. "I can try being friends. Emmett, I don't hate you I just feel protective because of all the pain Bella suffered. I hope you understand."

"Of course dude." The bell rang and Rose yelled that she was going. "Oh the bell rang. Who is it Rose?"

"I don't know Emmett. I'll get it."

"Let's go Bells. Let's see who it is." Emmett pulled me down the stairs. Felix just stood there. "Come on Babe." We were going down the stairs. When we got to the bottom we saw who it was at the door. They all had smiles on their faces but they disappeared being replaced by confused faces when they saw me. Felix let out a low growl.

"Rose what are they doing here?!" You could tell Emmett was furious.

"I don't know."

"Did you tell them?"

"No of course not!"

"Bella…." Alice was staring at me. She was moving closer to me at a human pace. Everyone else was inside the house standing there with their mouths opened.

"Alice…."

"Oh Bella!" We missed you!!!!" Then she ran towards me and pulled me into a hug. "What happened to you? You're a vampire!" Everyone was still standing there. Felix was standing at my side and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting down.

"Yeah I am….Um, can you guys stop staring with your mouths opened?"

Emmett started laughing "Good one Bells." Now that they snapped out of it their smiles returned to their faces even Edward's.

"Bella, we've missed you." Then Esme, Jasper, and Carslile hugged me. Edward stood awkwardly behind them. He looked into my eyes and just nodded lightly. I felt an electric shock go down my body. Then they all went to sit down. Felix and I followed and sat down across from them. I just realized that I can read their minds because I looked into Edward's eyes. I tried reading Edward's mind but I couldn't. Just like he couldn't read mine.

"So Bella what happened?" Alice asked. _I really want to know what happened to her. What happened?! Who is that with her? Is it her boyfriend? _

"Yes, Alice he is."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" _Can she read minds, too?_

"Yes Alice I can." Every Cullen was staring at me confused. "I'll explain everything; I'll start from the beginning."

Edward's POV (OMG. It is Edward)

"I'll explain everything; I'll start from the beginning." My Bella was saying. No, she wasn't my Bella anymore. Alice had just asked her if she was going out with the dude next to her and she said yes. It was my fault. I had left to protect her and she had moved on. I will not give up that easily. She has to know that I still love her. If she doesn't love me I will leave her.

"When you left," she was telling us what had happened, "I was a mess. I stayed like that for many months."

_Poor Bella, we made her suffer. I'm so glad to see my daughter again_. Esme thought.

"Then I started hanging out with Jacob Black. He made me smile again. After all those sad, dark days the sun had come out. One day he started ignoring me. I kept calling him until he decided to tell me why he was ignoring me. He came to visit me one night and he explained to me that he had become a werewolf."

"What!" _We leave her to keep her safe and she starts hanging out with Wolves! And young ones! _Alice was screaming in her head.

_HAHA!!!Look at their faces. They can't believe Bella hung out with wolves. _Emmett already knew. Bella probably had already told them.

"Bella why did you hang out with wolves? Don't you know that they are dangerous?" _They can't control their anger when they are young. They could have hurt her._ Carslile thought.

"And you guys weren't?" She had a point there. "Anyways they saved me."

"How did they save you?"

"One day Laurent came back for me," a growl erupted from my chest, "he told me that Victoria wanted me and that he was going to take me to her. He was getting closer to me when we heard a growl. The wolves killed him and save me. After I found out about them Jake and I became closer."

She moved on. I left her and she moved on. She fell in love with Jake, a wolf. It was my fault, now she was with Felix. What am I going to do? I want, I need her back.

"One day we were at the Meadow when three Volturi members arrived. They were Aro, Felix, and Jane. They wanted to kill me because I knew too much. Jane tried to use her power on me but it didn't work. They decided to take me to Voltera to change me. Jake tried saving me but Jane paralyzed him temporarily. They took me with him lying on the floor. I never saw him again." She went with him to the meadow, our meadow. I couldn't believe this.

"What happened then," Carslile asked.

I already knew because the dude next to Bella had thought it. I couldn't believe everything that had happened. Everything was my fault.

"I was taken to Voltera and I got changed by Felix," She said while she pointed to the dude next to her. He was her boyfriend and he was the one that had changed her. That was my competition. "For five years I have been working for the Volturi."

"What gifts do you have?"

"I was waiting for someone to ask that." She laughed her beautiful laugh. "I can copy someone else's power and I can change my color and I am a shield. Just now I copied Alice's, Edward's, and Jasper's power because I looked into their eyes. That's all I have to do to get the power. I have copied many others."

_WOW!!! _That was something Bella had left out from Emmett.

_That's awesome!!! That means she can see the future too!_

_Great! Now we have another emo mind reading physic. _Rosalie was thinking but not in a mean way. She had finally started liking Bella.

"Bella, I am glad too see you. We all missed you like crazy." Esme said and she was right. We had all been miserable without her.

"I've missed you guys, too. And I don't hate you. I understand why you left."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't have a good ending, I couldn't come up with something good. I did this chapter to make up for the undetailed chapter one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashley: I don't own anything! But I will one day! Wahahaha!!!**

**Rosalie: You never will so get over it.**

**Ashley: Yes, I will.**

**Rosalie: No, you won't.**

**Ashley: Yes!**

**Rosalie: No!**

**Ashley: YES!!**

**Rosalie: Shut up already! You know you won't!**

**Ashley: I can take you out of my story you know.**

**Rosalie: ……..**

**Ashley: That's what I thought.**

**When I started this story I had an idea of how I wanted it to go but then one day in my math class I got a new idea. I know right instead of thinking about algebra I was thinking about twilight but that's what happens when your teachers are boring. Anyways I decided to use my new idea. I hope you like how the story is going.**

**"_I've missed you guys, too. And I don't hate you. I understand why you left." _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

The Light

Chapter 6

Bella POV

"Can we talk alone for a bit." Edward was staring into my eyes pleading. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be alone with him. "Please just for a bit."

"Ok." Everyone was starting to leave.

"Wait, we'll got out." They froze and turned back. Edward and I were walking out when Felix touched my shoulder. "Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes, it'll be ok."

"But remember last time…." Edward growled. He knew exactly what Felix meant. He was talking about the time Edward left.

"It will be ok. Don't worry." He backed off. I followed Edward out the door. As I left I heard what Alice thought. _Forgive him Bella. He never stopped loving you. _

I want to forgive him but I don't know if I can. I am not even sure if he still loves me.

Edward POV

I led Bella to a beautiful place I had found here. It was nowhere near as beautiful as our meadow but I loved it. It was in the forest next to a lake. A sparkle came of the lake making everything happy and relaxing. I stopped running when I got to the edge of the water and turned to look at Bella. She was beautiful, my angel, my Bella. I put my hand on her cheek and rubbed it.

"Bella…" She stepped away and pain shot trough me. She didn't love me anymore. I still had to tell her I loved her. She had to know. I stepped towards her. "Bella, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. I shouldn't have left. I just wanted to protect you. I wanted you to have a normal life."

"That wasn't your decision to make. When you left I felt horrible. You broke my heart." She looked like she was in pain.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted to give you a life. I wanted…"

"I understand Edward. I don't hate you for it." She started to walk away but I took her hand and pulled her to me. She was surprised but when she looked into my eyes, she relaxed. I grabbed her waist.

"I never stopped loving you Bella."

"Edward"

"Let me finish please, I left to protect you. I lied to try to make things easier but I never stopped loving you. I understand if you don't love me anymore but I just wanted you to know that I will always love you."

"Edward I never stopped loving you and I never will." I didn't know how to react. She still loved me even after what I did. I did what I had wanted to do in five long years. I pulled her closer, stared into her eyes, and kissed her.

Bella POV

He kissed me lightly. I didn't know what to do. Then I started kissing him back. The kiss turned more passionate. I felt myself smile against his lips.

"I missed you my Bella." Edward mumbled against my lips.

"I missed you too. I love you Edward." He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Bella. You are my love, my life, my everything." He hugged me tightly and he kissed me again. My hands moved to his chest and his gripped tightened on my waist. I sucked on his bottom lip causing him to moan. He opened his mouth and our tongues touched. I felt wonderful. I had just gotten the love of my life back and we were making out. We had never kissed like this before because I was a human but now I could enjoy everything about him, everything and I could enjoy it forever. I was finally happy. I started roaming his chest and he started kissing my neck causing me to moan. I heard some movement and so did Edward because he froze next to me and growled. I turned and I saw who it was.

"Bella?"

* * *

Review! Review! Please, or Rosalie will come and get you! Wahahaha!!


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. Tears!!!!!!**

**Edward: Don't cry.**

**Ashley: But I don't own anything. (Sobbing)**

**Edward: You can have me. (Awww. How cheesy!)**

**Ashley: But you're with Bella.**

**Edward: Not anymore. I love you/**

**Bella: What?!**

**Edward: It's true Bella. I'm sorry.**

**Bella: But it's not true. She is controlling what you say.**

**Edward: No she's not. I love her so get over it!**

**Bella: I'm going to kill you Ashley!**

**Ashley: No you won't.**

**Bella: Yes I will.**

**Ashley: No you won't because I am writing this story and I say you can't.**

**Bella: I HATE YOU!!!**

**Ashley: Awwww. I love you too.**

**_I turned and I saw who it was."Bella?"_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Broken

Chapter 7

Bella had gone to talk to Edward. He was not going to get her back. He had left her and she would never take her back. I know her, she hates him. My phone is ringing. Who's calling? Ugh. It's Aro, what does he want now!

"Hello Aro."

"Hi Felix. I wanted to know how your job is going? Have you found where they are hiding?"

"No we haven't but"

"Why haven't you! I sent you there to work not to be lazy!"

"I am sorry Aro. We have been working and we have some leads."

"What leads do you have?"

"We think that the newborns are in Washington State, near Forks."

"What else do you know?"

"They are trying to build an army."

"Do they seriously think they can take our power? They will never be able to!"

"No they won't sir."

"I want Bella and you to get rid of them by the end of this week."

"But that's only three days."

"Exactly, I gave you one extra day. If they aren't dead by then I will do the job myself."

"O.." I couldn't say more because he hung up on me. He could be so annoying. I had to look for Bella so I could tell her. I followed her beautiful scent. I love Bella. I know she doesn't love me like she loved Cullen but she tries. I am getting closer to where she is.

I can't believe what I just saw.

"Bella?" Bella and Edward were kissing!

"Felix, I'm…."

"No don't say it! How could you?! I loved you! I gave you everything! I was there for you and you do this!"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"You shut up Cullen! You haven't done anything but fuck up so shut the hell up and don't get involved. This isn't any of your fucking business! This is between Bella and me!"

"Felix." Bella looked like she was in pain. She should be. She hurt me so she should hurt.

"How could you Bella?"

"I'm sorry." She was being truthful but I didn't care.

"I'm leaving." As I ran away I heard her yell wait but I don't care. She is going to regret this. I know someone who can help me.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Review please! I put up a poll asking if you want me to mention Charlie and Renée, Charlie only, Renée only, or neither later on. Vote please!


	8. Chapter 8

**I had a wonderful dream but it ended when I woke up. In my dream, I owned Twilight. When I woke up I realized Stephenie Meyer owned it. (Uncontrollable sobs)**

**I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I have had so much homework. My life is so busy. I will try to update sooner.**

* * *

"_I'm leaving." As I ran away I heard her yell wait but I don't care. She is going to regret _

_this. I know someone who can help me. _

Hate Mail

Chapter 8

Bella POV

I can't believe what just happened. I hurt Felix. I didn't mean to but I did.

"Bella, it's going to be ok. He'll come back." Edward held me tightly. He didn't want me to go look for him but I have to.

"Edward, love, I have to go find him."

"No."

"I have to."

"Fine." I didn't feel like fighting right now. Edward just stood there staring at me.

"What?"

"It's just that you never give up easily. I thought that you would try to convince me to let you go by yourself."

"I don't feel like fighting."

"Everything will be fine love. Relax."

"Let's go find him."

30 minutes

Edward POV

We looked for him for 30 minutes but we couldn't find him. I don't know why Bella bothers looking for him. Maybe she does love him? No she can't she told me she loved me. But he has been with her the past five years.

"Love why do you want to find Felix?" I tried to keep the venom out of my voice but I couldn't help it when I said Felix.

"Because I care about him and I need to explain things to him."

"You care about him." I knew it! She cares about him.

"Yes. He was there for me when I needed him. I need to go talk to him! I'm sorry you don't like that but he was my boyfriend and I owe him an explanation!" She started to walk to the room she had shared with Felix for a few hours, ugh! I'm so stupid. Now she's mad at me.

"Wait Bella! I'm sorry! I catched up to her and grabbed her waist and turned her towards me. "I know I shouldn't act that way but it gets me mad that you still want to see him?"

"Why?"

"Because he was your boyfriend just a few minutes ago."

"But I only loved him as a friend you know that right?"

"Yes, but"

"No. Understand this. I love you and only you. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you, too." I bent down to kiss her. She tangled her hands with my hair and deepened the kiss. My hands started going lower.

"Let's go to your bedroom." I mumbled against her lips and picked her up bridal style. I ran to the bedroom and set her down bridal style.

"Stop." What? Why?

"What's wrong?"

"There's a letter on the drawer. I want to read it."

"Can't you wait till later?"

"No." She was serious. I could her it. I'd rather not push her again today.

"ok." I got off of her and handed her the letter. She opened it and when she finished reading it her mouth fell open.

"What is it? Who sent it?" She handed it to me and I read it. I felt my anger rise.

"That stupid asshole! How can he say that!"

"He hates me. It's all my fault."

AN: I thought I would stop here to let you imagine what the note said but since I haven't updated in a while I will go on. 

Bella POV

The letter.

Felix.

Hate.

I hurt him

My fault.

After Felix saw me with Edward he came back to the house and left me a letter.

_Dear Bella, _

_I would call you love but you don't deserve my love. You never did. I should have killed you when you were human. When I turned you, you turned into a bigger slutty bitch than you already were. I hate you and remember this, I always get revenge. I am going to make you suffer worse than the pain you caused me. _

_Hate,_

_Felix_

_

* * *

  
_

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review! If you don't then the Cullens wont love you anymore. Now you don't want that do you. Seriously though please review because I am not sure if I should continue the story and it would help if I knew that a lot of people read it and liked it. Even if you don't like it please review giving me tips. Thank YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight but Stephanie Meyer does. That's why we love her**

* * *

_I hate you and remember this, I always get revenge. I am going to make you suffer worse than the pain you caused me. _

_Hate,_

_Felix_

Kill! Kill! Kill!

Chapter 9

Felix POV

I hope that slut read my letter. She wont know what to expect.

Alice POV

I had my best friend and sister back. I am so happy. I can tell everyone is too even Rosalie. Now we need to go find and kill Felix. That bastard. How dare he say those horrible things to Bella! I will find him!

Jasper POV

I am glad to have my sister back. I can feel everyone's happiness. I can also feel all their emotions. It is driving me insane! Everyone is mad at Felix and wants to kill him. So do I! How can he say those things about Bella!

Bella is feeling happy, sad, mad, and full of lust. Eww. I guess her and Edward didn't get enough time. Edward chuckled and Bella glared at me. I forgot there are two annoying mind readers in the house now.

"_Hey!"_

"_Hey you Bella! Keep your emotions in control please!"_

"_Sorry." _

Emmett POV

Find Felix! Find Felix! Find Felix!

Kill Felix! Kill Felix! Kill Felix!

Rosalie POV

I will kill him! I will rip off his head and arms and legs and other parts I'd rather not mention and throw them in the fire one by one!

Edward POV

I agree with everyone's thoughts. I think I'll help Rosalie kill him but I wont touch everything she will rip off.

Bella POV

I always knew not to get on Rosalie's bad side.

Carslile POV

I have my daughter back. It makes me happy to see everyone smiling. Now we have to find Felix and kill those newborns Bella mentioned.

Esme POV

My daughter is back! I can't believe Felix said those horrible things! He seemed like such a good guy. I guess he really did love Bella. Poor guy. Poor Bella. I can tell she feels terrible. She must think it's her fault. Carslile wants to talk to us, probably about Felix.

"We are going to Forks."

* * *

**  
**

**Ohhhhh. Why do they need to go to Forks? You will have to wait till the next chapter but I think you can figure it out.**

**Sorry this chapter is short but the next one will be longer.**

**Review!!! Review!!!! Or Felix will come and get you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**I am soooo sorry that I have not updated any time soon. First I had a writer's block. Then when I got an idea I got really sick and I couldn't get near the computer. Then when I got better I had to go out of town. Please don't hate me. I will try to update two chapters or one long one this weekend.**

**Sorry!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the voices in my head that are trying to make me feel better.**

**AN: I have been working harder to update sooner. I hope you are enjoying the story. Remember to review.**

* * *

"_We are going to Forks."_

Back

Chapter 10

Bella POV

We are going back. Back to Forks. Back to where it all started. We had to stop Felix. Alice had a vision of him in Forks but they keep changing so we don't know what he is planning. All the information we have is Forks. Aro called me. He wanted to know how it was going with the newborns. I told him the truth. I knew he wouldn't get mad. I was like a daughter to him. I also knew he never liked Felix but he didn't kill him because we were dating. Now he can kill him. He wanted to come and deal with the newborns but I told him I will when I find out where they are at. Apparently Felix told him they are in Forks. Coincidence?

Emmett POV:

Forks.

Newborns.

Felix.

Army.

I got it! Felix is going to Forks to get the newborns in an army to kill Bells and us. That bastard! I have to tell the others.

"Hey guys, I just realized something." They all looked at me with wonder in their eyes.

"I realized that Felix is going to Forks to get the newborns in an army to kill Bells and us!"

"What?" They all looked so confused.

"I told you guys that I wasn't as stupid you thought I was. I have a brain." They all laughed!

"Hey! Don't laugh at the genius!" More laughing…..

"You are a genius Emmy"

"Thank you babe."

"What you said actually makes sense, Emmett. Good job."

"Thanks Bella, I am the genius of the family and I should start showing it."

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves."

"Aside from realizing that Emmett has a brain we now know Felix's plan. What are we going to do?"

"Well we are going to go to Forks. Find Felix, kill him and the newborns."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I love that idea. It's perfect.

The next day…..

Bella POV

We were in the old house. It's still as beautiful as I remember. Edward and I are going to share his old room. Everything looks like it's normal but I know it isn't. We're here to kill Felix. It's hard for me to say that. I don't want to hurt him more than I have already. I can smell the newborns but I am not sure how many there are.

"Bella we are going to La Push."

"Why?" Jacob's house. Is Jacob still there? My best friend.

"We want to know if they know anything."

"Who's going?"

"All the guys. Do you want to come?"

Do I? I don't know. What if he hates me now that I'm a vamp? I shouldn't but I want to see him. "I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

Am I? "Yeah." I know that there was doubt in my voice.

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry, he wont hate you." I really hope he's right.

"Everyone ready!" Emmett's booming voice distracted me from my thinking.

"Emmy, you do know that you don't have to scream in a house full of vampires, don't you?"

"I know Bella!"

"Then why are you screaming?"

"IDK!"

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door, "let's go." All of us ran to the border. We knew that once they smelled us they would come to the border. I could already smell them. We were getting closer to them. All of a sudden I saw wolves staring at us. Oh god, I think Jacob is here.

_Bella? Is that Bella?_

_Wow! Bella got changed! Jacob, what are you going to do? That's Bella!_

_Cullens are back!_

There were two other wolves with Jacob, I wasn't sure who they were. Then I saw Jacob runs toward me.

* * *

**Hehehe! What will Jacob do? Will he hate Bella or love her again? Read and Review and you will find out sooner.**


End file.
